<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"there are monsters in this world and you're one of them" by Overgirl69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664171">"there are monsters in this world and you're one of them"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgirl69/pseuds/Overgirl69'>Overgirl69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV), The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And gay for Ruby, Emma Swan Needs A Hug, Emma is a big softie, Emma is touch-starved, F/F, Morally grey Emma Swan, Once Upon A Time Crossover, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard Bashing, Werewolf Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgirl69/pseuds/Overgirl69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma knew this was bound to happen she just didn't expect it to happen this quick. She never wanted it to happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"there are monsters in this world and you're one of them"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I know it's been awhile I've been really busy and juggling work it's been stressful right now for me but on the bright side I did manage to write this up I don't know what I think about it I just wanted to do something new something interesting so I figured a original crossover with once Upon a Time would be amazing. </p>
<p>A few side notes the years for ages and everything are a little different so for that I apologize. Swan Queen does not happen in this I apologize for you Swan Queen lovers but that is something that I will not be writing I apologize. I've been wanting to write red Swan for a while so this is my take on it plus Ruby deserves a happy ending and not with some woman called Dorothy who was an even important in once Upon a Time that's just lazy writing.</p>
<p>And this is very anti Snow White AKA Mary Margaret I do not like her character I do not like her as a mother to Emma. She's a hypocrite. So if you are a snow white / Mary Margaret fans then this is not for you.</p>
<p>repairs for The originals will be slightly different as well so be prepared they're mentioned but that is about it it. This one shot will be heavily focused on Emma and Ruby. This is probably just going to stay a one shot right now anyways enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You don't have to do this Cruella!!" Emma begged he was her world. Her little boy, she couldn't handle it if she lost Henry. She grew up without parents. She was beat by her foster parents, sexually assaulted by foster siblings and foster parents. </p>
<p>The difference between Emma Swan and her biological parents was she grew up in a poor environment, she was told that there was no such thing as happy endings for kids like her.</p>
<p>That was only until they..showed up Emma could remember it clear as day. She was eight years old and about to be brought to another foster home until a large family took her in and treated her like their own.</p>
<p>Emma shook her head to clear the memories that were forming in her head and focused on the situation at hand. She knew what she had to do; she knew if she didn't her son could potentially die and Regina would never forgive her for it.</p>
<p>"There is great evil in this world dear girl. As there is good. But at the end of the day we have to look at each other and decide for ourselves who we are and what we want to be?"</p>
<p>"Do we want to be heroes who stop villains who have made mistakes and have flaws that heroes see as nothing but monsters? Or do we want to be the villain who despite the flaws we can recognize when we have to cross the line and when we shouldn't."</p>
<p>Emma looked at Cruella before speaking "I'm giving you one last chance, Cruella hand me over my son and I won't kill you."</p>
<p>The white haired woman shook her head as if amused by this "your bluffing savior your a hero and heroes don't-" </p>
<p>The woman's speech was cut off when Emma used her magic to throw her over the cliff and to her death. Emma didn't hesitate to grab Henry not wanting him to see the woman's dead body below.</p>
<p>"Are you okay Henry?" Emma asked worriedly Henry could only nod numbly still recovering from Cruella trying to kill him. "Good how about I take you to your other mom for a while huh?"</p>
<p>Henry looked like he wanted to argue but with one look at his mom Henry decided to let it go. His mom just killed someone to save him..she needed time to process what she did as did Henry. </p>
<p>_______________________________________<br/>Emma drove Henry to his mother's mansion not listening to a single thing whilst Regina was reprimanding her for her recklessness. "Mrs Swan have you been listening to a single thing I just said?!" Regina barked angrily. Emma cleared her thoughts before looking at Regina. "I have to go, I'll see you later?" Before Regina could even reply Emma was out the door and driving off making the former evil queen bristle with anger.</p>
<p>"What in the gods is wrong with that woman?!" Regina thought angrily. Henry however was strangely quiet when she was having a discussion with "Mrs Swan" </p>
<p>"You've been quiet Henry" Regina noted when she saw what looked like fear in her son's eyes but from what?</p>
<p>"Cruella kidnapped me while you were gone mom" Henry whispered softly. "WHAT?! AND WHERE WAS MRS SWAN?! " Regina demanded she swore when she saw that damned blonde haired woman she was going to-</p>
<p>"She killed her" Henry spoke quietly "Emma killed Cruella before Cruella could try and throw me off the edge of a cliff. Regina was silent for a moment. She didn't think Emma was capable of shedding blood but lo and behold Emma Swan killed one of the few most feared villains in the whole enchanted forest. </p>
<p>"I've never seen this side of her before," Henry confessed quietly. I didn't think it was possible mom. I thought Emma was supposed to be the savior, the hero?"</p>
<p>Regina sighed at her son's naiveness "Henry no one's born evil. Evil is created, molded, it depends on the actions of a person and their views on what means good and what means evil."</p>
<p>"I believe Emma killed Cruella because she was afraid of losing you. I would have been afraid of losing you too Henry."  "I may be working on redeeming myself but it doesn't mean I won't kill to protect my family Henry. I would do it in a heartbeat if it meant you were safe."</p>
<p>For a moment Regina thinks back before she became the evil queen, before she was Rumple's pupil, before she married Leopold. It was a good time for her. She had Daniel, she loved riding horses in the forest. It was a nice and quiet time, despite her mother practicing dark magic.</p>
<p>Then that blasted snow white showed up and ruined everything. She told Cora Mills her damned mother who had a much bigger collection of hearts then she'd ever have and that daft girl told her mother about Daniel. Regina couldn't help but think how naive she was back then.</p>
<p>Snow was what made her want to kill her so much for such a long time. She was what molded the evil queen. Regina understood the struggle of darkness far more than anyone. Well..besides Rumpelstiltskin God knows how much that man had struggled with the darkness his whole life.</p>
<p>But now the fact that Emma Swan, the daughter of Snow White and prince charming, so called prodigal of their true love struggling with the pull to darkness is almost comical. Regina would be laughing right now if the situation wasn't so dire.</p>
<p>Regina, having collected her thoughts, looked at her son. "Do you know where Mrs Swan is right now dear?" Henry slowly shook his head as if confused by the question. </p>
<p>"No but I'd check Granny's diner first mom" Regina scrunched up her nose in disgust at the mention of the greasy restaurant. Henry laughed at her face knowing how his mother would get when Emma took him for milkshakes. </p>
<p>"Alright" Regina sighed "Stay here Henry I assume you have homework to finish?" At Henry's sheepish smoke Regina chuckled in amusement "I'll be back as soon as I can don't be up too late."<br/>_______________________________________</p>
<p>Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke,former evil queen strutted into the restaurant looking around the area for the so-called Mrs Swan when all of the sudden she spotted the savior's parents. </p>
<p>"Where is she?!" Regina demanded making the couple confused Mary Margaret and David Nolan. Mary looked confused "where is who Regina?" Regina sighed "Your child Emma you incompetent idiots!!" David looked entirely uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"We're not talking right now because of what Emma did earlier." David replied whilst Mary Margaret looked upset. Regina pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration "let me get this straight you're not on speaking terms because she killed a villain who threatened to kill my son?!" It astounds me the absolute bravado that you two have on each other. Do me a favor and stop acting like you're the heroes because I'll tell you this right now you're not!!"</p>
<p>_______________________________________<br/>(Meanwhile deep into Storybrooke woods)</p>
<p>Emma Swan knew this day was coming. there wasn't a day that didn't go by with her afraid of killing someone. Her killing the dragon "Maleficent" didn't qualify somehow but when she used her witch magic that Freya and Camille taught her as a little girl did kill Cruella and therefore start the werewolf curse. </p>
<p>There was no cure Emma knew it already hundreds have looked for a cure and failed. Emma supposed it's just a force of nature and a way to balance out the supernatural world.</p>
<p>*Flashback*</p>
<p>"Emma!!" A young woman called "Emma I'd like you to come with me. There is a family that I'd like you to meet." Emma mentally rolled her eyes at the statement this had happened for her too many times to count and she was only eight!! How many more foster homes would she have to go through?</p>
<p>The little girl didn't say anything as she held onto the young woman's hand and was led through multiple hallways until she was met face to face with the.. quite large family.</p>
<p>"Emma" the young woman started "I'd like you to meet the Mikaelsons. They're looking to adopt and so when we were giving them options they wanted to meet you!!"</p>
<p>Emma wanted to be very cautious. She heard the same thing over and over and would be neglected and abused by foster families who were looking for some extra cash. Her heart told her they're lying but her head said they were telling the truth.</p>
<p>A blonde haired man with a blonde beard stepped forward slightly then went on one knee. "I've heard a lot from you Emma" when her eyes widened the man was quick to assure her. "all good things. "You see me and my wife already have a daughter on the way but we don't want her to be alone when she's born. We were hoping to add one more to the Mikaelson family."</p>
<p>Seeing he had her interest he continued "what do you say Emma? "Would you like to give it a shot at a real family? If you don't like it you don't have to stay I promise and I'm always a man of my word." </p>
<p>Emma could tell he was telling the truth she could see how excited the other family was to meet her as well. Emma took one look at the foster woman who's taken good care of her. The woman gave a gentle nod as if encouraging her to trust them. Taking a hesitant step forward then another she found herself wrapped in a hug from the blonde haired blue eyed man.</p>
<p>"My name is Klaus little star and I'm going to be your father, the woman on my right is my wife and your mother Caroline." Emma lifted her hand in a shy hello in which she gave her a gentle smile back. This was good she could get used to this.</p>
<p>"Welcome to the family little star"</p>
<p>_______________________________________<br/>Branches cracked and snapped throughout the entire forest the faster that Emma ran. She had to get away from Storybrooke. She knew she couldn't leave the town but she at least needed to be far enough from the town in order not to endanger anyone. God knows how dangerous the whole moon is for a werewolf like her. Especially one who is turning for the first time.</p>
<p>She remembered how her father described how it felt when he was changing the first time. As a vampire fit him it was painful but a werewolf? That was a completely different story he said when you turn it feels like your bones are being snapped and then reset in a different position. And the worst part? It can go from just minutes to hours to even days!! As you continue your skin stretches as yours bones snap and reset. Now Emma has to go through it...just like her father. The only good thing is that Emma had chains and wolfbane to make the transition easier.</p>
<p>Stopping Emma stripped off her shirt and jeans dressed in her panties and a sports bra. She then embedded chains to her left and right. One was higher for her arms the other lower for her feet to make it difficult for her to escape. Grabbing the water bottle and wolfsbane Emma quickly grabbed the wolfsbane stuffing it into the bottle hissing in pain when she held it in her hand.</p>
<p>Squeezing her eyes shut Emma drank it all in one gulp trying to ignore the pain as it went down her throat. Emma grabbed the shackles and put them on her wrists and feet. Looking at the new moon Emma stopped and stared into the night sky where the full moon was. Now all she had to do was wait.</p>
<p>_______________________________________<br/>Ruby sighed as she closed down the diner for the night. Regina was in the diner earlier looking frantic but at the same time angry. Word has it  that Emma killed Cruella and since then she's disappeared. Ruby frowned her red lips downturned she never thought Emma would kill someone but then again Emma grew up in the land without magic. She told everyone in the real world it was kill or be killed kinda like the land without magic.</p>
<p>Or at least for people who weren't royalty. People like Snow never had to shed blood. People like Ruby were forced to kill in order to stay alive. It hurt and it was never easy but Ruby would do it again if it came to push or shove. </p>
<p>Ruby promised Regina that she would see if she could sniff out Emma since..well she was a werewolf. Ruby made it into the forest before transforming, feeling her skin stretch before the feeling of sharp teeth over her tongue, long fur, and a cold black nose meeting the frost air.</p>
<p>Finally Ruby smelled her. Emma Swan smelled... peculiar was the word she'd use. She smelled of vanilla, coconut, and something else she couldn't quite place. But then again Emma was always a strange person. Ruby slammed to a stop when she heard the sound of a female scream being taken over by the sound of another werewolf? That wasn't possible was it?! </p>
<p>The werewolf turned around baring it's canines growling at her. Like it was warning her not to take another step forward. Ruby took the time to examine the wolf in front of her. The wolf had a strange mix of black with a small streak of white running over its back. It's golden eyes staring into her soul. That's when her wolf decided it would be an amazing time to interrupt her.</p>
<p>"MATE!!!" her wolf shouted making Ruby's eyes widen here?!! Now?!! This werewolf in front of her was her mate? This werewolf that she's never met is her other half? Her soulmate?!. Slowly but cautiously Ruby took a step forward making the werewolf growl lowly but did nothing.</p>
<p>Ruby kept walking forward until they were practically nose to nose. Startlingly it wasn't Ruby who took the next step it was her mate. The wolf rested its head on Ruby's shoulder purring and nuzzling her neck. Suddenly it was as if Ruby knew who was in front of her. Somehow, someway Emma Swan was a werewolf and her mate. </p>
<p>Ruby began to see the sun coming up and knew she'd need to go back home. But at the same time she couldn't just leave Emma here. Ruby nudged her mate's neck affectionately gesturing for her to follow. Without question her mate followed her to the diner where they let themselves in the backdoor where granny was waiting looking impatient.</p>
<p>"I better hear a good explanation young la-" whatever Granny was going to say stuck in her throat as she saw the werewolf following her. "Granny grabbed onto the tile to keep herself steady before slowly speaking Ruby go change and then we should have a talk."</p>
<p>At seeing the white wolf's stubborn look granny sighed. "For God's- Ruby I promise I won't hurt her okay? If anything I'll feed her just hurry up!!" Reluctantly the white wolf walked into a separate room where it transformed back into Ruby" </p>
<p>Ruby ran a hand through her thick black and red hair satisfied before walking back into the kitchen where Emma and Ruby were. Granny stood waiting as she ran her hand through the wolf's fur pleasing the wolf. "now wanna tell me why you brought in a stray?" Granny asked with a raised brow. </p>
<p>Ruby scoffed "it's not just a stray granny!!" All she got in response was another raised brow as if that was found hard to believe. "it's not!!" Ruby exclaimed. "Then who is this if it's not a stray?"</p>
<p>Ruby cringed not knowing how Granny was going to react. "It's Emma granny" Granny froze mid stroke in the wolf's hair. Looking disbelievingly at the wolf then at Ruby she replied. "You're kidding Ruby, how the hell is she a werewolf in the first place?! Last I checked you're the last one to ever exist if I remember correctly."</p>
<p>Ruby shook her head taking a seat next to granny running a hand through the werewolf making the werewolf lean into her touch. At Granny's look Ruby took a deep breath before speaking "you should probably know that she's my mate too" </p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Granny screeched in shock making Ruby wince at the volume while the wolf whimpered. Granny sighed in exasperation more than anything else. "How is this even possible Ruby? How is Emma a werewolf? Did you bite her by any chance?"</p>
<p>"What?! No!!" Ruby snapped, shocked and angry her grandmother thought she'd bite someone. "Truth is I don't know how or why Emma is a werewolf all I was doing was finding Emma because no one has seen her since she killed Cruella."</p>
<p>Granny nodded sympathetically before she could say something they heard what sounded like a pop. Looking down, Ruby saw in horror as the wolf's bones popped and were rearranged until all that was left was one but naked Emma Swan in the flesh.</p>
<p>"Well don't just stand there drooling all over her get the poor girl some clothes!!" Granny snapped muttering under her breath  why she had to have such a gay granddaughter. </p>
<p>Blushing a bright red Ruby led Emma to the bathroom and lent her some of her clothes. Ruby thought Emma would complain about how scandalous Ruby's choices were but surprisingly Emma didn't complain.</p>
<p>When Emma left the bathroom Ruby's first thought was how sexy Emma looked especially with that blonde look she was digging. "What? Don't like what you see?" Emma smirked.</p>
<p>"Wha-no I-" and I've got you speechless. I must be a special type of girl then. Emma replied with a smirk. Ruby scoffed but couldn't stop the little grin on her face. Becoming serious again Emma looked at Ruby I suppose we need to talk about...quite a few things actually. </p>
<p>"Like how we're mates?" Ruby asked with a raised brow making Emma duck her head cheeks turning a bright red. "Um yeah that too" </p>
<p>"WOULD YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS QUIT FLIRTING AND GET OUT HERE!!" Granny yelled suddenly making the two jump at the sudden intrusion of their conversation. </p>
<p>Scurrying quickly into the diner the two made it to the table where Granny was waiting impatiently. "about time you two got out here" Granny snapped before becoming serious as she looked at Emma. "Before we go to the whole you two being mates I think we need to know how you are or how you became a werewolf." </p>
<p>Emma sighed knowing that this was bound to come up eventually but she knew they were the only two who would never judge her for who and what she was. "Look I know back in the enchanted forest you had mythical creatures like dragons, werewolf's, orcs, and so much more but in the real world. "The land without magic" as you'd say it's different yet similar."</p>
<p>At their perplexed look she continued. "You wanna know why I was so good at magic when I was learning from Regina? Because I learned magic back where I came from." "The spells I learned were different. There were multiple types of magic I came from."</p>
<p> Varying from traditional magic which is mostly magic that people like Regina would know then there is dark magic, the kind that Regina and Rumpelstiltskin practice. And then there is the strongest yet darkest magic that you could use called expression magic."</p>
<p>Emma continued "I was eight turning nine when a large family came to the orphanage I was at and adopted me. Ruby frowned at that remembering differently. "but I thought you were in the system all your life? Isn't that what you said?"</p>
<p>Emma nodded "it is what I said although I did twist the truth so for that I am sorry. What I am about to tell you is dangerous meaning you can't go around town telling anyone what I tell you. The only reason I am telling you is that I trust you two and because you are my mates grandmother so it is vital for you to know.</p>
<p>Emma sighed "this takes place in a town called New Orleans." It's where I grew up with my family. My family was pretty big compared to everyone here."</p>
<p> "First there is my father Klaus Mikaelson and his wife Caroline Forbes, my mother. Next is my aunt Rebekah Mikaelson and her wife Katherine Pierce, next is Finn Mikaelson and his wife Sage Mikaelson, then there is Elijah Mikaelson and his wife Hayley Marshall, then there's my uncle Kol Mikaelson and his wife Davina Claire, and lastly there's Marcel and his wife Camille O Konnel. </p>
<p>"Wow okay wow I didn't think your family would be that big but what does this have to do with you being a werewolf?"</p>
<p>"I'm getting to that" Emma spoke rolling her eyes "my family had enemies, lots of them but ironically their biggest enemies were their mother and father my grandparents. Their names were Esther and Mikael Mikaelson."</p>
<p>"Why would their parents hate them so much?" Ruby asked softly. "Emma lowered her head "my family as you already know aren't...normal "they're as crazy as it sounds over a thousand years old" </p>
<p>At Ruby's disbelieving look Emma chuckled no I'm not kidding. "My family lived in a small village where one night Klaus my father and his youngest brother went out one night to watch the men turn into werewolves and because of that the youngest brother Henrik was killed by the werewolves. It broke the parents and to make sure it didn't happen again my grandmother Esther creates a spell to make the species known as vampires. Where wolves were fast they were faster, where they bit hard vampires bit harder. It was brilliant to them and best of all their children wouldn't age and be practically untouchable!!" </p>
<p>"But like all magic it came with a price. My grandmother created vampires using the sun for life and a white oak tree for death. Vervain hurt their kind. It was painful to the touch, the sun could burn them, possibly kill them if they were under it for too long. And their old friends that they used to hang around? They had to be invited into homes first.</p>
<p>Emma looked at them "but the worst thing that Esther did that was both a gift and a curse was her magically implanting Mikaelson D.N.A into my blood." "When she did that it gave me my werewolf side from my father Klaus and his father. And my savior magic became intertwined with the Mikaelsons family magic which is what makes my magic different from everyone else's."</p>
<p>"The worst thing about my werewolf side while for you it comes by blood or being bitten. Mine comes directly from family blood and your werewolf side can only be activated by killing someone."</p>
<p>"I think that's enough questions for today" Ruby interrupted before dragging Emma upstairs where her room was. Pulling Emma inside and shutting the door, Ruby immediately attacked her, kissing her then working her way to Emma's throat.</p>
<p>Mmm as much as I'd love to fuck Rubes Emna gasped as Ruby sucked on her pulse point. "We do need to talk Ruby. Emma stated before they pulled away although Ruby was still holding Emma close. And by the look of it Emma wasn't complaining.</p>
<p>"What do we need to talk about? You're my mate, my wolf, my other half and that's all I need and want" Ruby spoke before trying to go back to kissing her unfortunately being stopped by Emma's hand. </p>
<p>"Ruby I want to be with you. You know I do but...what would the town think? What would Mary Margaret think?" Ruby didn't miss the way Emma avoided calling Mary Margaret her mother and it didn't take a genius either how Emma wasn't comfortable around her either. </p>
<p>"I won't lie to you Emma in the enchanted forest same sex was forbidden and if you were caught the consequences were severe. But we're in a different world and although people may not understand or like It they can't do anything to stop us." </p>
<p> "I love you and you're mine!! Now and forever!!" </p>
<p>Tears were in Emma's eyes as Ruby said those words to her. She hadn't been in a real relationship for such a long time. Neal was a Mistake and a man who just used her, Graham while a nice guy never would've worked.</p>
<p>"And I love Ruby Lucas always and forever" Emma replied before jumping on top of her kissing her while Ruby picked her up and brought her to her bedroom while Emma was undressing her. *I could get used to this* Ruby thought</p>
<p>_______________________________________<br/>Granny smiled when she saw the two wolves in love come down the stairs hand in hand. *So they finally did it* Granny thought with a small smile. *It's about damn time those girls deserve a happy ending* </p>
<p>"Morning love birds Granny spoke smiling when Emma blushed a scarlet red. "Is that hair dye in your hair Emma?" Granny asked, curious and shocked. Emma nodded shyly "I wanted to do something different with my hair so with Ruby being my mate and her always wearing red I thought it would be perfect."</p>
<p>"Well it looks cute on you dear" Granny winked now why don't you girls sit down and have something to eat." The two nodded sipping coffee while they were waiting. Suddenly the door swung open revealing Regina, Henry, Mary Margaret,  and David Nolan</p>
<p>"Emma!! Mary cried, going to hug her, only stopping when Emma held her back. "What're you doing here Mary Margaret Emma demanded annoyed. "W-what am I doing here?! Emma we've been looking for you!! Where the hell have you been?!!"</p>
<p>"Where have I been?!" Emma repeated incredulously "You know what I need to tell you no scratch that I don't have to tell you." "I'm your mother Emma!!" Mary Margaret snapped "I deserve to know I'm just worried" </p>
<p>"Really?! you were worried?!! Then where the hell were after I killed Cruella?!" Emma I- Mary Margaret tried unsuccessfully "NO ZIP IT I almost lost my son and all you could think about was how a hero doesn't kill!!"</p>
<p>"Emma you really shouldn't have killed, a hero should always-" "ENOUGH!! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOU HEROES ALWAYS THINKING YOU'RE RIGHT WHEN GUESS WHAT?!! YOU'RE NOT!! YOU AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF US ARE FLAWED!!"</p>
<p>Emma, Mary Margaret sighed trying to stop her but to no avail "this world isn't just black and white Mary Margaret. "I killed that evil woman because she could've killed my son!! MINE NOT YOURS MINE!!"</p>
<p>"You need to stop acting like you understand what I've gone through because you don't. You may have given birth to me but you didn't raise me, you don't understand how far a mother would go for their child you simply just don't."</p>
<p>"I'm not a hero and you're not my mother you never were and not once have you tried to be my mother." </p>
<p>Ruby got up squeezing Emma's hand  "I'm going to go help Granny set up the diner if you need anything just give me a holler." Kissing her check and sweeping her but Ruby left the charming family to their feud with Emma smirking when she heard Emma's yelp.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret watched as Emma blushed when Ruby squeezed her daughter's ass coming to a sick conclusion. "You like girls???" Mary Margaret spat disgusted. All Emma did was roll her eyes at her.</p>
<p>"Yeah I like girls Mary Margaret" Emma spoke without a care. "B-but you and Neal" "were a one time thing and a mistake" Mary Margaret frowned "first thing tomorrow we're visiting the blue fairy and seeing if we can get rid of...this"</p>
<p>"You know what Emma spoke how about no" Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "You'll do it because I said you this is not a question Emma and you don't have a choice here"</p>
<p>"Honey- David tried to interrupt only for her to whip around "shut it let me handle this David" David sighed he already had a feeling how this was going to end and he knew his wife wouldn't win. </p>
<p>Turning around where Regina and Henry were, David spoke to the two of them. "I think we should give them some privacy. I have a feeling how this is going to end already," Regina nodded slowly before her and Henry followed.</p>
<p>Meanwhile in the kitchen Ruby and Granny were at the edge of their patience. "That's it!! I'm sick of hearing the two bickering back and forth. I'm handling this!!" </p>
<p>Granny Ruby tried but was ignored. "You don't get to tell me what to do, you don't get to control me after how little you've shown to care about me."</p>
<p>"I do care about you Emma I just don't want you to be making a mistake same sex couples they're she struggled to say it's wrong and unbecoming of us Emma"</p>
<p>"Okay boomer Granny snapped making Mary Margaret spin around narrowing her eyes. "Excuse me?!" Mary Margaret spoke incredulous. "You heard me" Granny smirked "you don't get to act like you can tell her what to do princess" </p>
<p>"I'm her mother!! Mary Margaret snapped" "no you're not Emma said with barely concealed anger. I have a family and you're not them. You never acted like you cared, you never were there for me when I needed you and even now you're judging me when you have no place to judge me. </p>
<p>"I will say this to you once and only once Emma snarled stepping into Mary Margaret's space as she unconsciously took a step back. "I don't want to ever see your face again. Ruby is my girlfriend and she is my business, you are not my mother you never have and you never will NOW GET OUT!!" Emma yelled her eyes turning gold for a second.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret didn't think twice before running out of there. Emma turned around hugging the old woman thank you so much Emma murmured with tears in her eye. Granny smiled it's my pleasure you care for my granddaughter I can see that besides I'm going to stand for Mary Margaret hating for same sex couples it's about time someone stepped up to her.</p>
<p>Emma smiled regardless you have my thanks. Granny waved her hand. Go grab my granddaughter and tell her she has today off you two deserve it. Emma smiled before running into the kitchen where Ruby was cleaning the kitchen. "Hey Emma, Granny send you?"</p>
<p>Something like that Emma smiled before grabbing her by the shirt pulling her into a kiss. Ruby squeaked surprised but didn't let go, instead deepening the kiss before the two came up for air.</p>
<p>"Granny said you can have the rest of the day off so I thought we could go to something in town. Ruby smiled while playing with Emma's shirt we could...or we could just stay here all day Ruby whispered seductively.</p>
<p>Damnit Lucas and beautiful charms. Ruby grinned before taking Emma's hand pulling the two upstairs into her room where they wouldn't leave for a while.</p>
<p>_______________________________________<br/>Meanwhile Mary Margaret was walking on her way home seeing David drove home and she didn't have a car. Mary Margaret sighed, finally opening the door to the apartment only to be met with a letter and a ring. David's ring.</p>
<p>"Snow, I don't know how to address this. You and I have been together for so long we've both been through thick and thin. But after seeing how you reacted to Emma, our own daughter I just don't know if I can accept this anymore.</p>
<p>Especially after you avoided Emma when she killed Cruella. I know to you it may have been wrong but our daughter, I couldn't be prouder of her than I am right now. She saved her son; she did what every hero would do in that situation. Recognize the one that I've fallen in love with and truth be told I've been falling out of love with you for a while.</p>
<p>It just took me a while to realize it so as you read this you'll see that my ring that you gave me it's for you to keep. I don't want any part of it. On the kitchen table or a divorce papers I've had them for a while truth be told I have already signed  them. I need you to sign them because if you don't then I'll have no choice but to either take this to the mayor or a lawyer either way Mary Margaret we're done.</p>
<p>Maybe we'll see each other one day that I doubt it and I honestly hope not sincerely David Nolan.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret covered her mouth as tears fell down her face. She did this not David, not Emma, hell not even Regina it was her!! Mary Margaret did this all by herself she lost a daughter and man she loved.</p>
<p>She was alone all because of her mistakes.</p>
<p>_______________________________________<br/>Emma Swan woke up to a voice message from her father. Odd seeing her father haven't talked for a while ever since the whole Cruella thing has gone down. </p>
<p>Finally Emma just play on the voice message to hear what her father had to say.</p>
<p>Hello Emma I honestly don't know how to start this. I am so sorry for the way your mother has treated you and I am sorry that I didn't stop it sooner. I should have done something. I should have been there for you when you needed me.</p>
<p>Emma couldn't help but shake her head. Her father was there for her even more than Mary Margaret so why was he apologizing?</p>
<p>To be honest Emma my relationship between your mother has been breaking slowly for weeks I don't know what happened but ever since she came back from the enchanted Forest things haven't been the same. I know she hasn't cheated on me she's not like that but we weren't close anymore she didn't confide in me we never really talked anymore and after seeing the way she's been treating you I couldn't deal with it anymore.</p>
<p>Emma couldn't help but think deal with what? What was her father saying? What was the meaning of this whole voice message?</p>
<p>So after a lot of consideration I met up with my lawyer and I set up divorce papers I am divorcing your mother. It has already been signed by me and I am just waiting for your mother to sign it even if she doesn't. I can get my lawyer to get her to fix it. I will always love you. I'm just sorry I never had the chance to properly raise you as my own daughter you're all grown up and there's no one I can blame but myself and the choices I've made.</p>
<p>I hope we can still be friends at least but it's alright if you don't want that not after everything we've done. Right now I am in my truck and driving to meet my ex Katherine. I feel like something was unfinished there. I want to give us a second chance there without Mary Margaret interfering. Who knows maybe this is the second chance that I need I love you Emma I always will.</p>
<p>Emma wiped her tears as she felt Ruby move and rub her back. "I'm sorry it had to end like this" Ruby whispered, making Emma smile. "Why? You've made my life complete without I would still have that hole in my heart. You've made me feel complete Ruby you and Granny are my home. </p>
<p>Ruby smiled snuggling into her kissing her temple before curling into her. "get some rest we can worry about this tomorrow" Emma smiled "love you wolfey before shutting her eyes content with her life."</p>
<p>_______________________________________<br/>*New Orleans Mikaelson mansion*</p>
<p>Klaus was sporting a glass of scotch as he walked over to where Freya was studying. "Did you find her?" He asked lowly not wanting to alert the others quite yet. </p>
<p>Freya looked at him with a smile "yes I think I did. There's a small town up North called Storybrooke that's where she resides currently." Klaus dropped his glass of scotch in shock making the other vampires jump. "Klaus what's the matter Elijah asked concerned "she's alive Klaus whispered"</p>
<p>"Who's alive Klaus? Caroline asked curious "Emma she's alive and she's in a town called Storybrooke '' Caroline zipped in front of him, eyeing the two. "This is it? You're sure she's there?" Klaus couldn't contain the smile "I'm confident she's there Caroline I can feel it"</p>
<p>"Well then let's go!! Rebekah demanded I'll pack our bags and we'll be on the road in a few hours. "You really want this? Klaus whispered in shock you all want this?"</p>
<p>"Klaus Emma has always been a part of our family just like you and I am confident that she'll remember you" Elijah stated "you deserve to be happy Klaus" </p>
<p>Klaus looked down at a sixteen year year old Hope in his arms. "I have a sister? Hope asked shocked for such a long time she thought she was an only child." Klaus nodded yes, your mother and I adopted her before you were born. </p>
<p>Hope looked insecure "do you think she'll like me? Klaus couldn't help but laugh like you? No, I think she'll love you!!" Hope nodded hugging her dad "I'm going to go pack up then" Klaus nodded "I'll help Katherine volunteered following Hope."</p>
<p>"You know it's funny I never thought we'd have this big of a family." Caroline remarked Klaus smiled "neither did I yet here we are"</p>
<p>Turning to his wife Klaus spoke "I don't know about you but I'm ready to bring my daughter home." Caroline smiled me</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All right so I hope you enjoyed this like I said I don't know if this is my best work it's been a while and I've been busy I took about a week and a half to write this and I've always wanted to do a werewolf Emma. Right now I am thinking of writing some other things I might write Riverdale one shot we'll see. And before I start my big super ghost story or continue it I'm going to write two on shots one that will be based on basically Olicity nd West Allen.</p>
<p>However it will not be held in a positive light it will be anti Felicity and Iris West. It will basically just be the divorce of Oliver Queen and Felicity smoke and the divorce of Barry Allen Iris West. What happened and what led up to that so I will be working on that next.</p>
<p>I thought I'd mention now in case I'm asked to write specific pairings. I won't write supercorp (Kara and Lena Luthor) I don't like how they turned Lena into a villain I won't go deeper into that.<br/>I won't write anything that has to do with Alex Danvers not a fan of her character she's controlling, a liar and manipulative</p>
<p>Clexa is a maybe but don't be looking for one anytime soon.</p>
<p>Bughead is another no. I usually write f/f only but I don't mind doing m/f pairings every once in a while or in the background of a story.  That's about it love you all.</p>
<p>just keep on the lookout while I try and get into the groove of writing again love you all xoxo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>